LoveFight
by KurandRobgirl
Summary: Mortal kombat crossover with Ultimate Muscle. Their love and there's fighting. The pairings are KitanaJeager, SonyaKevin, Li Mei Terry. Kitana and Kevin are step brother and sister. Read and fine out more on what happen. Now anyone can review this story.
1. Default Chapter

Please forgive me about this story. This is my first fanfic.This how I wrote this story. (Name) tells who is talking. So please be kind.

Kitana. I'm out here. Oh there you are. I've been looking for you. What's wrong? Nothing. You can tell me. Come on you always told me what's on your mind. Alright. I was thinking it's sad that Kevin didn't know that his father was getting married. I had the chance to tell him and I forgot about it. That what's wrong. We'll get to see him and he will be informed on what he missed. (Robin) Is it alright to cut in?

Are you alright Kitana? Yes. Are you sure. Yes. I got a smile from you. That's good enough for me. I have news about the torment. (Sindel) Well spilt it out. (Robin) To started things off. They chose three fighters from our team to fight in disguise. (Kitana) Alright. Who's fighting? (Robin) You, Sonya, and Li Mei. (Sindel) Who are they fighting? (Robin) I'm getting to that. You three will be fighting Terry Kenya, Jeager, and Kevin.

(Robin) All six of you will be fighting at the same time. (Kitana) So if we want it to. We three can fight anyone of those three we chose and can change fighters. We can? (Robin) Yes. (Kitana) Alright. (Sindel) Do the others know? (Robin)Yes. (Kitana) Can't wait to see Kevin again. It's late I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. (Robin) Goodnight Kitana. I wonder what his reaction is. (Sindel) We just don't know until tomorrow. If he takes it well we might be one big happy family. (Robin) You think. (Sindel) Yes. Let's go to bed.

Next Day:

(Announcer) Lady's and Gentlemen. Today we get to met the finally three remaining member of MK. But first we get to see them fight against our wrestlers. It will start in a few minutes. (Brocken Jr.)It's Robin Mask. Vhat's this? (Robin) Sindel meet Terryman and Brocken Jr. (Sindel) it's a pleasure to met you both. (Terryman and Brocken Jr.) Our as well. (Terryman)So when do we get to met your step-daughter. (Robin) Soon.

(Announcer) Our six fighters are ready. Let the match begin. (Kitana)Let me take on the hot germen. (Sonya) As long as I get to take on the brit. (Li Mei) Yeah! I get take Terry. (Kevin) Are you guys done chatting? They nod. Good then we can start this fight. (Jeager) Vho do we fight? (Terry) I don't know. (Kevin) There coming. (Announcer) They kick the guys and they go down. They sweep kick them but they just do a back flip. Kevin, Terry and Jeager get up but to only get knock down again. They get up again. (Terry) Where are they? (Announcer) Kevin gets knock out. Terry gets a kick to the gut. Jeager is the only one standing.

Please be kind this the only way I know to write these type of story's.

Jeager you can do it. Terry get up. (Brocken Jr.) Sindel vhy are you smiling? (Terryman) You know who these fighters are. (Announcer) The match is over. (Brocken Jr. and Terryman) What? (Announcer) Time to see who these fighters are. They pull off there disguise. (Kitana) Hello Kevin. (Kevin) Kitana. (Announcer) Lady's and Gentlemen met the finally members of MK. Kitana, Sonya, and Li Mei. (Kitana) Do you need help? Holding out her hand. He grabs it. (Kevin) Thanks. (Kitana) We need to talk.

(Terryman) Three females beat them. Sindel and Robin laughing. (Brocken Jr.)Vhat are you laughing at? (Robin) The girl out here name Kitana is my step-daughter. (Terryman) You got to be kidding me. (Sindel) Nope. (Robin) Please excuse us. (Sindel) Bye. (Terryman and Brocken J.) Bye. (Brocken Jr.) Those girls are good. (Terryman) I wonder who taught them to fight.

Kitana you said that we need to talk. Yes. I think you need to sit down. Aright. He sits down. You remember when we first met. Yes. So what's the point? (Robin) She is getting to it. (Kevin) Father. (Robin) Hello son. (Kevin) Why are you here? (Robin) For a couple of reason. One is to fill in things that you missed while you been gone. (Kevin) So tell me. (Robin) Alright. While you were gone. I fell for this woman and a year later we got married. (Kevin) Do you have any more news? (Kitana) Yes he does but I'll finish it. The women he married was my mother Sindel. Now that makes you my step-brother.

(Kevin) Well this is going to take a while to get use to. (Kitana) Yes I know. (Kevin) You were saying about the first time we met. (Kitana) Oh Yeah! When we met your father and my mother were just get together and I forgot at the time to tell you. I'm sorry. (Kevin) So where Sindel. Walk up next to him. (Sindel) Hi Kevin I'm Sindel. (Kevin) Kitana is your mother a fighter like you? Yes. (Kevin) I think we will get along well. (Robin) That's good to hear.

Hope you like the story so far. I'm trying by best at this but I have other thing to take care of. But if you won't you can tell me what would help my story out better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Kitana walk to thres hotels.

" This is going to be new for me. " Kevin said while looking ahead.

Kitana turn to kevin. "we will get thourgh this together."

He turn to her. " Thank you. Well see you tomorrow. Bye" He waves

" Bye" She said. she turn and started walking . Half way to her hotel.

" Kitana" Voice said. She turn to see Brocken Jr and Jeager standing behind her. "yes" she said while smiling.

" Ve just want to complment you on how well you did." Brocken said. Kitana bowed " Thank you."

" I want to who was fighting who" Jeager asked. Kitana smiled at him. " Well sonya was fighting Kevin. Li mei was fighting Terry and I was fighting you." She said.

" Vho taught you how to fight" Jeager asked. " Driffent people. Including my mother" She said.

" Sindel" Brocken said. She turned to him "Yes. You meet" She asked. Brocken nodds.

" Well I have to go. Bye." She turns and leaves. " Bye Kitana" Jeager said.

A later on when she reach her room she saw a letter on her door. She takes it off.

" Kitana" Li mei said. She turns to see Li Mei and Sonya. " Hi " Kitana said.

"It's seems that most of us got these letters and like you. We got one as well". LI Mei said.

" What are they about" Kitana asked while looking at the letter that has not been open.

" It tell us who we got patner up with." Sonya said. " I got patner up with Terry" Li Mei said happily.

" Your happy about that." Kitana said laughing at what her friend said. " yes" Li Mei said happily again.

" I got patner up with" Sonya stop in the middle of the sentence. " spilt it out." Kitana said.

" Kevin. I wonder if likes me like I like him." Sonya said at same time daydreaming about Kevin. A smile appeared on her face.

" Is it okay with you after all you are his step-sister." Sonya asked kitana. " you don't have to asked me." She said.

" So who did you get patner up with?" Li Mai asked. Kitana open the letter and read it a smile appear on her face.

"Jeager" Kitana said with alittle to much exictment. Sonya and Li mei saw the look on Her face they smile as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Next day.

"Kevin" He turns around to see Kitana and Sonya. " Hi kitana" He said.

" Hi Kevin" Sonya says a while waving at him. " Hi and you are?' Kevina asked

Sonya holds out her hand. " Sonya Blade at your service" Kevin takes her hand. " So your my patner"

" Yep" She said. Kitana see that Kevin and sonya still holding each other hand. A smile appears on her face.

"Well II'll you two get to know each other. Remember the meeting in little bit" Kitana said . She walks a way.

kevin turns to see kitana leave. " Bye. So which one was I fighting" turn back to Sonya. She smiled " It was me"

" I hoping it was you. At least I have patner who can fight well."He said. She laughed " Thank you. that makes me happy to hear that" she said. " I gald" He said. They walk off to meeting.

Back with Kitana.

A smile still on her face aftr seeing Kevin andd sonya hitting it off. " Kitana" She tunrs to see Jeager running to catch up with her.

" Jeager" She said. He stop right in front of her. " I'm here to say how happy I am to have as my patner."

" Thank you and the same for me.Do you know what the meeting about." Kitana said.

" I have no clue. All I know is it has to do Vith the patner up" Jeager said.

" I heard that during the tourment we are going to remian patners" Kitana said.

" I have no problems with that." Jeager said. " Me either." She said.

"Let's see vhat's to happen." Jeager said. He hold out his arm and she takes it. The walk to where the meeting taking place.

Outside the meeting.

"Li mei I am gratiful to have you as my patner." Terry said. She just smiled. " I as well" She said. She turns to see jade.

" Jade" She said. jade waves. " Hi, Meet my patner Checkmate.". Checkmate walks up next to jade.

" Hi" Li Mei said. " Hi" Checkmate said.

After awhile of silence Jeager,Kitana ,Sonya and Kevin walk up to the others.

"Well I see that you guys are not in a chatty mood." Kitana said.

" we couldn't come up with something to say." Jade said. Kitana turned to Jade. " You got to be kidding me" Kitana said.

" Well should we head in to see what the meeting about" Checkmate said. They all nodd and the head in.

For you people who hope to see a scence with Jeager and Kitana. It will be up soon i promised. 


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later.

" God thats was the most boring thing I ever sat through" Kitana said. " Yeah. I think I almost fell asleep" Jade said.

" You did. falling alseep at the same leaning on my arm." Checkmate said. "Oh. sorry." Jade said turning red.

" Kitana do we have training in a little bit." Sonya asked. Kitana nodds. "Well I'm looking forward to training .It's better then the meeting was." Li Mei said.

"Your right on that one. I think a good fight or something will help. Why don't you guys train with us scene we are your patners." Kitana said.

The guys nodd." Lead us to where your team trains." Kevin said. They walk for awhile until they reach a huge training center.

They walk in Jeager and Terry see there fathers talking with Robin and Sindel. Robin and Sindel notice them.

" Well how was the meeting" Robin asked. "Boring" The girls said. Sindel starts laugh at that responds.

" Lets get your training started and good that you brought your patners with you." Sindel said. She wave them to fellow her. They do. She lead them to a larger training room." Brocken jr. and Terryman are here to help out with the training."

Brocken and terryman walk up next to Sindel. " Okay.Where are the others." Jade asked. " There will be here in little while." Robin said.

The other members walking in. " Or sooner." Robin siad. They notices Kid muscle naggen Jax. " I feel bad for Jax" Li Mei said.

" Yeah. Hey jax how you feel." Sonya said. He looks at her and given her a look saying help me. She started laughing.

" Laugh it up Sonya. Laugh it up." He said. " So kid muscle is your patner jax" Kitana said. He nodds.

"Kevin,Terry, Jeger,Checkmate, and Kid muscle you must understand that your patners and there teammates just fight hand to hand. They fight with weapons. They also fight for a higher purposes." Robin said.

" Vhat is that" Jeager asked. Kitana spoke up " We fight for the Elder gods. we fight to protect this world from evil that might try to destory our homes.". Liu continued " Each of us has a reason why. We will fight even if we dead doing so".

" What is that lord Raiden says. Oh yeah. It's not about deaf but life." Jonny said. " We here are proud to give up our lives to save the our world and the one we love." Li Mei said.

" We have fought a great evil before and defeated them." Jade said. Sindel turn to see to kevin and the others.  
" Do you understand now" She said.

They nodd. " Good. Lets the Mk fighter show how they fight." Terryman said. They notices Kid messing with Scorpion.

He walks away and kid fellows him. Scorpion use his spear move and it barly misses kid face leaving a small cut. Scorpion walks away

" Not a good move Kid" Jax said. " Yep. Don't mess with him unless he likes you. " Kitana said.

The scene coming up soon i promised. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry It tooks so long. i've been busy. Now anyone can review any of my stories.

After a couple of weeks of training. The girls thought it would be good idea to go out to a partying.  
Kevin,Terry,Jaeger, Checkmate over heard the girls plan. They thought it would great to surprise them.

Later that night while the girls were getting ready. " Tonight we get have some fun. " Sonya said coming in the room. She was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top. They nodd. Li Mei was sitting on the bed. She wore a purple tank top and skirt with high heels to match. Jade was helping with kitana her hair. They finish Jade was wearing a light green tee with sleves cut off and dark blue jeans. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. Kitana wore a dark blue tank top and a black skirt. She had on a dark blue high heels. Her hair was down.

" Ready" Li Mei said. " Yep" Jade said. They walk out of the room. They were meet with Robin and Sindel.

" You girls look lovily." Sindel said. " Thank you mom" Kitana said and gave them hug a they lefted.

When they reach the club they only had to wait a few mintues to get in.

Inside the music was blaring. They found a place to sit. Kitana and Sonya lefted to get drinks.

Not too far away were Terry, Kevin, Chekcmate and Jaeger. They walk over. Checkmate and Terry tap Li Mei and Jade on the shoulder. They turn around. "Terry" Li Mei said." Checkmate" Jade said. Sonya and Kitana were coming back and saw the guys. " Kevin what are you doing here" Sonya said. Sonya and Kitana put the drinks down.  
"We are here to party like you lady's " Checkmate said. He holds his hand out too jade and she takes it. They head off to the dance floor.Kevin and Terry do the same. Sonya and Li Mei take the hand. Kitana watchs her friends.

" Kitana Vould.. You like to.. Dance" Jaeger said. She turn to him and smiles. " Yes I would." Kitana said. Jaeger and Kitana walk on to the dance floor. "god she beatiful" Jaeger thought.

After awhile a slow song comes on Jaeger pulls kitana closer to him.Kitana and Jaeger just stared at each. Nothing matter. Jaeger lean down and kissed kitana. Kitana got over her shock and kissed him back. Jaeger broke kiss.  
Kitana smiled at him.He smiled back. After the dance they went back to sit down.Holding hands.

Short I know. I'll make the next chapter longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for thanking so long. I have been busy and The hurricane came. I lost power for four days. I'm trying to make up for lost time.

Kitana woked up. She remember last night. Jaeger told he like her. For once she felt happy. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt and combat boots. She lefted her room. She walked down the hall and notice Kevin coming out of sonya room. ' What da. They must of hook up and she didn't tell me.' She thought. Kevin didn't notice her. She carry on walking. Outside she heard Sonya calling her. She turn around. " Well. Well. Well. Looks like some had fun." Kitana said. Sonya blushed. " How did you?" Sonya asked.  
Kitana smiled. "Well I saw Kevin coming out of YOUR room." She said. Sonya blushed even more.Kitana just laughed.

They started walking. They heard someone behind them. They turn they saw Mileena and Kano. Kitana and Sonya got into there fighting pose. Mileena and Kano attacked them. Kitana and Sonya fought back. Kano threw something at them. " What da.  
" Sonya said. They started coughing. They fell to the ground and passed out. " I don't understand why he wont let me kill her." Mileena said. " Fallow the plan girly." Kano said. They grab them and went threw a portal.

Sindel and Robin were reading over the letter that was given to them. Sindel was about to started crying. Robin held her. Cooing and saying claming words. " We need to tell the others. " Sindel said between sobs.

When everybody was there. Jaeger walked up to Sindel. " Where's Kitana?' He asked. " Khan has her. He kidnapped her." She said.  
Jaeger looked down. 'No. I'll get her back.' He thought. They annouce what happen. They told them that Kitana and sonya have been taken as well as Jade and Li Mei.

"Vhat are ve to do." Brocken jr asked. " We are to go to Khan and get our teammates back."Liu said. "Where is hiding out at." Terry said. "In another realm. Called outworld." A voice said. They turn around and saw Raiden. " Lord Raiden your here." Sindel said.

" I wont standby as Sho khan destory my champions. Get ready for whats to come." He said to all. He tuen to Jaeger, Kevin, Checkmate, Terry . " Hope you your willing to go after them." Raiden asked. " Look We are going to save them even if we get killed." Kevin said and contiuned. " He capture my sister, Sonya and he will pay." He said. Raiden just nodd.

In Sho Khan castle.

Kitana woked up and saw Jade, Li Mei and Sonya. " Are you guys alright?" Kitana asked them. " Yeah. Just sore." Jade said.  
" How long have we been in here." Kitana asked. " We don't know. All we know this is Sho Khan who in charge." Sonya said in a very pissed off voice. Kitana started to get angery.

Well this is where I'm going to leave off for know. Until next time. 


End file.
